


Greatest Hits

by mariettano



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, im trash, larry - Freeform, stylinson, the weeeeed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariettano/pseuds/mariettano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has the most fun and Louis wants a variable.<br/>Or where Liam is a saint , Zayn always smells like weed , Harry's scared trash with no future and Louis is easily persuaded.</p><p>Niall is Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Hits

**Author's Note:**

> I always never finish what I start  
> Maybe i should stop over thinking 
> 
> NOTE  
> \--- means Harry's POV  
> ~~~ means Lou's POV

_We were in a faded baby blue Volkswagen hippie bus feeling on top of the world. Well more like Zayn , with his head tilted and his mouth slightly open. I was more in the center , my palms ready to touch the hot core._

_"Aquarius? Ni , this song is so old."_

_"I thought it fit the scene we're in. And the 1960's dolt!" He screeched. He passed the blunt to me and I balanced it between my fingers._

_"You're ruining it." calmed slightly by the smell._

\---

I wrote it under #20 and quickly slid my notebook under my bed. I got up and brushed myself off when Robin came in and knocked me over. Tears spring in my eyes and I quickly brush them away.

"Ohhhh the fucktard actually knows how to cry!" His disgusting beer breath in my face as he leans closer and starts stroking my cheek. I pushed his hand away and get a smack as an award. Tears stream down my face and I turn away , feeling dirty.

"Trash!" He spat and kicked my door in rage. His hands clenched and teeth bared. She came and stroked his head , whispering things like _honey_ and  _love._ She and him are both pathetic and I slowly withdrew from my room.

\---

"Niallllllll" I threw a ball of paper at him , insanely bored and craving a bit. He smiled and turned back to his homework. I huffed and jumped on his back. 

"Harrehhh stopppp....you fat potato."

"I love you too." I pouted and poked his stomach. "This is boring and I know you have some."  

He pushed me off and shuffled through his sheets. Once he found it he tossed it. 

"Leave me be now? I'm party planning."

"Yesss!! Tonight?" I yelled.

He nodded and turned backed to his planning.

I laid down and inhaled this beautiful thing.

~~~

"Liammm! You gotta live a little! We gotta just YOLO it out." I stated firmly.

"It's not 2012 anymore and I already said no. If you wanna go sooooooo bad , go!" 

I stopped my pacing and looked at Liam. 

"I will not go to my first Niall Horan party without you Payne! Now ," I shoved him playfully. "At 8 , life will change for us.... we should count down or something." 

He tossed a controller. "Lou , Fifa."

\---

Zayn was keeping the playlist going while I sat on the floor patting his leg.

"Zayn , where's your dorky boyfriend?" I yelled over the music.

He lightly kicked me and laughed. "Not my boyfriend , in the kitchen." I got up and poked his stomach. 

"Dork....."

~~~

It all was lit up by strobe lights and the crowd was a ocean I was gonna drown in. I instantly grabbed Liam's shirt lightly. "Have fun you party animal." I whispered in his ear and pushed him forward and he slowly started blending in with the crowd.

When he fully disappeared , I aimed for the kitchen for a beer but going through the mass of people was  _difficult_ and I ended up on a black couch. I freaked , I was late with Liam already and now I'm STUCK ON A DAMN COUCH?! And as if God heard me whining , I was forcefully pulled off the couch. I was gonna get rape omg!!!

I heard a loud laugh that calmed me a bit , but I was still freaked.

"M not gon' rape ya!" a milk chocolate voice that made me think of velvet. It was slowed and chopped but beautiful nonetheless. What I wasn't prepared for was his  _face._

Crystallized green eyes and wavy brown hair. Pale skin and oh my Lord are those dimples!?! JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL! He was examining my face with curiosity swimming through his eyes.

"Ever been to Niall's closet?! It's bloody Narnia I swear you'll luv mehhhh." And then he turned and pulled harder , like we were not going fast enough.

~~~

If I thought Niall's house could get any bigger , his closet was Narnia. Brown-headed stranger sat among several pairs of shoes and picked up a black converse that was scuffed and scratched. A small 'i <3 Harry' was written in delicate handwriting on the rim of the shoe. 

"Mmm name's Harry , this is Nerniaaa."

"Narnia." I whispered.

"Mmmmmm." He hummed and approached me. "What's ya name beautiful?" 

A blush formed on my face and I was totally red. "Louis." I said softly , feeling embarrassed from the compliment. 

He seemed satisfied and started pulling out a blunt. Yes , I watch enough shit to know what they were and to say I wasn't freaking out would be a lie. What if he tries to give it to me?! Please please plea-

"You should mellow out , stress makes you age and get wrinkles. I think you would still look good with wrinkles." He clumsily winked and took another puff of it.

My face was completely red as a tomato and omlord Jesus is testing me. I shook my head no and he just shrugged and went back.

20 mins of comfortable silence and Harry starts talking about how he's floating on Niall's ceiling. How nice it is to see my face from afar. Weird shit that was interesting and that's how I spent my time at Niall Horan's party.

In his closet with the most weirdest , hottest guy. Watching him smoking his blunt , talking about the specialness of people's ceilings and hearing his endless compliments. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yessssss this is a start of a new story


End file.
